Yui Kurata
Summary Yui has a very happy and bubbly personality, which often makes her seem childish at times. As such, she is very open of her thoughts, almost always expressing her feelings vocally and physically. For most of the time, Yui is usually excited and joyful, remaining cheerful in even the tensest and dangerous circumstances. Additionally, she rarely holds grudges and thinks ill will of others. After being saved by Arata, she remained friendly towards Mira, who previously was willing to kill her in order to stop her Breakdown Phenomenon. However, her mood can also easily shift depending on the situations, becoming frustrated when things do not go her way or becoming scared when confronted by something she is afraid of. Ironically, Yui is quite frightened by ghosts, but finds the monsters she creates cute. Yui is very friendly and easy to get along with, but notably, due to being placed in the school dungeon alone to sleep, she does not have many friends or close relationships. With the exception of the other Trinity Seven members, specifically Levi, she has remained relatively isolated from people until meeting Arata, whom she has become very attached to. Since then, Yui has become more interactive with her friends, happily playing and enjoying their company. Additionally, she can also be fairly mischievous and daring, often times teasing her friends which she greatly takes delight in. Ordinarily, she is not shy about her body, making suggestive remarks or acting boldly, particularly towards Arata. On one occasion, she independently slept naked in his bed with him. Yui cares very deeply for her friends, wiling to fight and protect them from harm. During Iscariot's attack on Biblia, after Levi was defeated by Lugh, she was determined to go and fight by herself, becoming tearful and unwilling to let Levi shoulder the burden by herself. Yui has also been known to be serious and mature at times. In her first meeting with Arata as her dream form, she acted in a polite and refined manner, helping him discover his Thema. During battles, she can become determined and focused, often times she will support her friends or actively fight herself. Although, she continues to remain friendly and cheerful, even against enemies. Particularly, she has very good teamwork, using her magic to bolster and cooperate effectively with her allies. In the Biblia Magic Research Showdown, Yui, together with Arin, were able to pressure Arata and Lieselotte for the majority of the match, and eventually, defeat them to win. As she disregarded and isolated herself from others her research thema is Amicitia (Friendship) of the Avaritia (Greed) archive. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Yui Kurata Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and strength, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Created a Micro-Breakdown Phenomenon of this magnitude) Speed: FTL via this calc Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Town Level Stamina: High Range: Universal Standard Equipment: A wand Intelligence: Very High (Combat wise) Weaknesses: Demon King Candidate power, if she becomes upset she cannot maintain Arc Symphony and temporarily reverts back to her true form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arc Symphony: Yui's Thema is Amicitia from the Avaritia archive, and her magic is Arc Symphony. Arc Symphony grants her the ability to create her own world and control any aspect within it. Inside her dream world, she is able to use her full power such as altering dimensions, creating different types of monsters, allowing access to her world and even change her own appearance to an idealized version of herself. Although, if she becomes upset, she cannot maintain the image and temporarily reverts back to her true form. Furthermore, she can directly effect affect the real world as well, such as physically pulling people into her dream world, directly communicate or project an astral image of herself in the real world to support her friends and allies. Her ability is powerful enough to drag people into her dreams without them realizing. While Arc Symphony is not entirely suited for direct combat, Yui especially excels in supporting and augmenting other magic, putting her magic in a different class of it's own. Additionally, Yui also has the ability to summon monsters indefinitely to do her bidding and instantly create large barriers that replicate her dream world in the real world. In particular, her barrier is said to contain enormous amount of magic that not even Lieselotte is not able to fully analyze it and even amaze Ilia. As long as she is within her barrier, Yui is able to use her full strength and perform spells similar to Arata's world reconstruction magic. This allows her to hold her own in a fight despite specializing in support magic. As a possessor of the Phantom Cross Eye, Yui has the capability to send anything into a riff between dream and reality. *'Starry Night Serenade:' A spell that pulls others into her dream world where she can make them fall asleep with a dream of her choice, or both. *'Dreamy Fairy Serenade:' A large area sleeping spell, Yui summons multiple creatures with the appearance of musical notes with wings to do her bidding. Anyone with low magic who comes near them fall asleep. *'Shift Change:' Yui reconnects to her archive and transforms into her dream self which allows her to use more powerful magic. *'Meteor Symphony:' A spell similar to a meteor shower that rains down star-shaped objects at Yui's target. The name is borrowed from Arata's "Meteor Dragonar", which Arata used to suppress Yui's Breakdown phenomenon and save her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trinity Seven Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls